Night Wraith
The Night Wraith is a very powerful mob that spawns in the Nether. Appearance The Night Wraith is a skeleton-like creature with wither skeleton-like bones with magma coursing through them. Instead of a lower body, the bones contract into a Wither-like tail behind itself. In the deep cavities of its eyes, a fiery glow exists, and objects that look like wither skeleton skulls slowly rise and recede in the Night Wraith's body, almost as if its model isn't entirely solid, but instead made from the souls of the Nether. A dark smoke with Soul Sand like faces inside of it cloaks the demon's body. Its sound design includes guttural growls, screams, and moans. Attacks and Abilities The Night Wraith has a variety of attacks and abilities. These will be sectioned off respectively. Attacks * First and foremost, the Night Wraith will form a giant bonelike spike in its ribcage. After this is done, the ribs will glow red, seemingly heating up, and the bone will be shot in the direction the Night Wraith is aiming. When the bone hits a surface, it sends a wave of red energy over a designated 2.5D (across 3D surfaces, but in a circular, not spherical manner) area. This wave, of course, damages the player (as well as temporarily freezing them in place), but it also breaks blocks. The wave of energy lingers for a bit before disappearing, allowing combos made by Night Wraiths to break certain blocks. These waves overlap, allowing this to be a possibility. For instance, one energy wave might break all glass, tile entities, and heads, but nothing else. An overlapped area of waves might break all of those, and a few wooden planks and grass. A third layer would break those and some stone. These wouldn't be the exact blocks, but you can see where I'm going with this. * The Night Wraith also has an Energy Sword attack, where it summons a sword of the same red energy in its hands. It will slash at the player, dealing damage and granting fire damage, but it can also fly up and lunge downwards with the sword, dealing 25 damage (yes, that much) on a direct hit. However, in a small radius (5-6 blocks) around the impact, an explosion occurs as well as a ring of fiery wind that knocks the player back and paralyzes them. * Finally, the Night Wraith can fly into the air and scream. This has multiple effects. First of all, any hostile mobs currently spawned in will try to find their way to the Night Wraith, and any neutral mobs will become hostile and do the same. Secondly, it sends out an invisible wave that freezes players in place and deals constant damage while they're stuck, almost like poison except their damage heals the Night Wraith. Thirdly and finally, it alerts the Night Wraith and any hostile mobs within 10-15 blocks of the Night Wraith to the player's presence. Abilities * Firstly, the Night Wraith can, being an escaped nether creature (assuming it's in the Overworld), fly into fire or lava and appear in other fire or lava. Things such as active furnaces and magma also count as fire. * Similarly, the Night Wraith can also teleport when in the presence of the lowest possible light level and lava or fire within 20 blocks. * It is also able to temporarily cloak itself. This happens quite rarely, however. * The Night Wraith can only be attacked via the red gem located in its back, making it harder to kill. * The bones from its attack remain after being shot, and although they hurt you, you can jump on them. * The Night Wraith also has a rare chance to spawn with entirely different sounds, like laughter, whispers, and garbled messages that could be unscrambled as an easter egg. Category:Sendineis Category:Mob Category:Ghost